


The upside to a war

by Gracy_rose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, Kings & Queens, Romantic Soulmates, Slaves, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, eventually smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Roan gasp as the 5 year old wakes in tears, due to a burning in his left arm. He looks at it, and sees colors, they appear to be blinding with his arm. The prince tried to be quiet, but it proved difficult as a name is burned into his arm. When the pain begins to die down he takes another look at his arm, ‘Echo’ it reads. Roan knows what it is, and what it means.





	The upside to a war

20 years old, standing at in the family crypt, staring at his mother's coffin, unable to feel the pain. Roan looks up at his closest and only friend Clarke Griffin. “You did what you had to.” Clarke tells him, with a sympathetic look on her face. “Shut up!” Roan says, done there, he walks out.

Clarke sigh heavily and follows him. She wished Roan would show some emotion, besides boredom. He storms into the castle and throws off his coat not caring it has landed on the ground. “Roan?!” Clarke yells picking it up and placing it on the coat hanger. “Clarke go home. I need to be alone.” Roan responded, both knew it was a lie, but Clarke nodded and walked away. She looks back again and sees as he walks toward his new throne.

Roan wanted to continue his search for the Echo he is connected to. Everyday at least one woman, 5 years younger than him, claiming there name to be Echo, with the name ‘Roan’ on their left arm would show up.

“Guards!” Roan yells, sitting on the throne, sighing. Three guards hurry into the room. “Who today?” Roan needs a little fun, even if it's not with his soulmate. He slouched in the chair, something his mother would never approve of.“We found a girl, a slave who works in your wine cellar. If our records are to be trusted, her name is Echo, no last name, born the day you got your mark, and has your name on her left arm.” One answers.

“Bring her to my sleeping quarters.” Roan shoed them.

The guards nod and leave to get this girl, this Echo. Roan sits on the throne, thinking about what this woman may be like. This Echo, who is thought to be his soulmate, how could she be a slave? He's a king, royalty, above the average, and she's a slave, worthless, below the average.

After sitting for about 20 minutes Roan stands and begins to walk down the hall. He hears a loud bang coming from his room, like a man hitting a wall. Worried he hurries in, grabbing the metal handle.

As soon as he swings open the wooden door he finds a guard on the ground, and two others holding back 15 year old girl. Roan looks down at her arm and sees the mark, he sees his name.

Roan fights his smile, smiles are signs of weakness. Nia used to tell that.

“Release her!” He says. The moment they do the girl starts to run. Roan grabs her as she tries to make it out. He nods, letting the guards know to leave, and they do closing the door behind them. He holds onto the girl as she fought to escape.

Roughly, Roan throws her backwards, causing her to hit the floor and lay on her back. This gives the king just long enough to locks the door before she is back on her feet and attempt to run out again. Roan doesn't understand why a slave wouldn't be thrilled to be anywhere near the king. Though he only became ruler a few weeks back.

“You're a little strong to be make wine.” Roan teased, and grabs her once more. “Let me go.” Echo grunts, squirming, trying to get loose. “Most women get call to the kings chambers and show up already shirtless.” Roan begins expressing his disappointment. “I'm already a normal slave, I'd rather not become a sex slave.”

This girl wasn't at all what Roan saw coming, and he was glade, but no willing to show it. “That's the thing about slaves,” he again throws her to the ground, this time she lands on her stomach, “they don't choose their job.” Roan kneels next to her and cups her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his.

Her eyes are so beautiful, the brown color sparkles in the dim light. They are filled with rage, but also despair. Despite that they are still the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Roan is called back from the magical sight of her eyes by the feeling of being pushed back. “What the,” Roan stops seeing Echo dash towards the door. He quickly gets up and grabs her as she looks for his key.

Annoyed by this game, he pushes her to the door, with his own body pressed against her. He holds both her wrists in one hand, forcing them above her head. “Listen up,” Roan violently thrust his body against her. “One night with me and if I like it, you have the chance of a life time.”

“And what's that?” Echo ask, still struggling to get free. He pulls her back and turns her, forcing her to face him. As soon as their faces are aligned, she spits on him. “I'm going to pretend you didn't do that.” Roan unceremoniously slams her back into the door. “And to answer your question,” Roan places him irritated face inches from hers.

“The chance to go from slave.” Roan throws her to the bed. “To queen.” Roan looks down at her ready to once again stop her from running. “Why would you want me?” Echo ask him, tears forming in the teenager’s eyes.

“Lets see if you're worth keeping first.” Roan smirks a little as he spoke. Echo looks up at him, her smile challenging him. “Take the dress off!” Echo bits her lip and begins unlacing her dress, purposefully going as slow as possible.

Roan’s breathing begins to get heavier, his eyes locked on her chest. ‘Hurry up!’ He thinks but can't force himself to say it. Truth be told he loves this, loves watching as she pulls the sting out bit by bit.

She slides the string out of her dress and throws it to the ground. “Stop.” Roan commands, just as Echo had begun it pull the sleeves off her shoulder. She stops and looks up at him confused. She's on her knees, still atop the bed.

Roan walks to her, cups her chin in his hand, and tilts her head up. “Would you like to kiss me?” Echo taunts, leaning closer to him. “Shut up!” Both laugh and allow a kiss to happens. It's small, quick, and amazing.

“I know what this means.” Echo says showing him her arm. “You ready to become queen?”


End file.
